Civil War
by Dal l'Aesus
Summary: This story will be a Civil War erotic fanfic. Some characters are gonna be the same as the movie but I will include or remove some, in order to get a better balance on the story.


**_Writers notes:_**

Ok so this is my first try to write something here and in general. All critics and reviews are welcomed (everyone has their own opinion and it doesn't matter if its good or bad). The story will be a Civil War sex parody. Some characters are gonna be the same as the movie but I will include or remove some, in order to get a better balance on the story (after all its a fanfic parody :P)

The story starts after Iron Mans and Captain Americas conflict, when they start to recruit members to the fight (if you have seen the movie you understand, if not, I suggest to do so before reading further to avoid spoiler).

The first part will be the intro. It might look big, a bit boring and without sex, but I'm trying to build a story and not only sex scenes. If you want you can skip to the end, read the teams and wait for the next chapter.

I honestly don't know how often and how much I will write but I will try to make it often (after all is just a hobby I'm trying out for the first time).

Last but not least. I am a fan of Marvel but, I might not know everything about every character here, so there might be some inconsistencies for which I apologize in advance.

Anyway here we go and I hope you will like it :)

 **Intro**

After the split in the Avengers about the Sokovia accords and the conflict about the person responsible for the attack at the UN council in Vienna, Tony and the rest are sitting in the Avengers Mansion discussing the course of action they must follow.

 **Tony** : Ok we need to figure out our options. Steven and Sam are AWOL.

 **James** : Well, we can assume that by now they have found Bucky and are already on the run.

 **Natalia** : They will probably avoid the usual routes and hideouts but that doesn't mean they wont start recruiting.

 **Tony** : Ok so we need to take control of the situation and not makes things worse. Vision, where is Wanda?

 **Vision** : In her room for now. She seems unaffected by the events for the time being.

 **Tony** : Good, keep it that way for now. Don't let her contact anyone.

 **Natalia** : You cant imprison her in here.

 **Tony** : I am not. I am just keeping her here in order to avoid escalating things.

 **James** : I don't think it's a good idea.

 **Tony** : Do you have a better one? It's all we can do for now. Keep her safe and out of this mess.

 **Vision** : He is right. She is not in the best state of mind right now to make choices. I will stay with here to ensure she's safe and keep her company.

 **Natalia** : Ok what do we do?

 **James** : We need to find some people to help us. Us four are not gonna be enough.

 **Vision** : You mean three. Keep me out of this. I already have my mission.

 **Tony** : Three it is then.

 **James** : I need to do some damage control. When you need me call me.

 **Vision** : I'm going to check on Wanda.

 **Natalia** : Ok what about us two?

 **Tony** : I'll look around in the city to make some contacts. I need something else from you. I need you to find Bruce...

 **Natalia** : Bruce doesn't want to be found or else he would be here.

 **Tony** : Nevertheless, give it a shot and let me know.

 **Natalia** : Ok. I will contact you if and when I have any news.

 **Tony** : Ok we will regroup at the Avengers Compound in LA. Its too dangerous here.

 **Vision** : What about Wanda?

 **Tony** : As we agreed. Stay here and protect her. Its safer for her to be away from us. Let's go.

Meanwhile in Bucharest, Steven and Sam, track down Bucky and rescue him from the swat team. The three of them escape and start planning their own actions.

 **Bucky:** You should have left me back there.

 **Steven** : That's not an option.

 **Sam** : Ok so, we got him out, everyone is chasing him to kill him and we are wanted for not cooperating in the Sokovia accords. There's no place safe for us.

 **Steven:** Calm down. We can do this. Right now we need to discuss our next move.

 **Bucky:** Just let me go.

 **Sam:** Yeah nice idea. We just flew here, saved your ass, got shot by swat and hunted by everyone just to let you go die alone in some dark alley, or in place sight in front of people.

 **Steven:** Sam, calm down. We need a plan.

 **Sam:** Damn right we need a plan. Its just three of us against all.

 **Steven:** Maybe that's the problem.

 **Sam:** You think?

 **Bucky:** What do you mean?

 **Steven:** I mean we are only three. We need to find more people to join us. It's the only way to survive this.

 **Sam:** Who's gonna be crazy enough to follow us?

 **Steven:** We are not the only ones that believe the Sokovia accords are wrong. And we are definitely not the only ones who believe that sacrificing Bucky isn't the right way.

 **Sam:** Ok who do you have in mind?

 **Steven:** First things first. We need to find a safe house for Bucky back in the states.

 **Bucky:** I'm not gonna stay behind while you guys go out fighting for me.

 **Steven:** Yes you will. If they find us, they will hunt us down and capture us, but they are not gonna shoot us on sight. So you are gonna stay low while we gather up some allies.

 **Sam:** That's easier said than done. But I do know a place no one will look.

 **Steven:** Ok, you and Bucky head there.

 **Sam:** Where are you going?

 **Steven:** I need to talk with some old friends. I will meet you there. Now go.

So Tony went to an apartment in Manhattan to search for members to recruit. Peter Parker returns from work to find Tony waiting in his living room.

 **Tony:** Hello Peter. I've been waiting for you for 1 hour. What took you so long.

 **Peter:** Uhmm... I'm sorry did we have an appointment?

 **Tony:** Hahahaha. Not really, no.

"Stands up and shakes Peters hand"

 **Tony:** I'm Tony Stark. Nice to finally meet you in person.

 **Peter:** I know who you are mr. Stark, but what are you doing here?

 **Tony:** Well Peter, I'm here to ask for your help, or rather your alter egos help to be exact... And please call me Tony.

 **Peter:** My alter ego? I'm not sure I'm following you mr. Sta- Tony.

 **Tony:** Please, Peter. I know all about Spiderman. You think someone like me, wont know if some new superhero pops in town and starts drawing attention? I know everything about you. But don't worry your secret is safe.

 **Peter:** So let me guess. I help you or you tell?

 **Tony:** Hahahaha. Far from it. I came to offer you my help. I know you and your aunt struggle to get by-

 **Peter:** Hey! Leave my aunt out of this.

 **Tony:** Let me finish Peter. I assure you I am here with the best intentions.

 **Peter:** Choose your words wisely, Tony. No one threatens my family.

 **Tony:** As I said. I'm here to help you. Regardless of what you decide. What I was saying is, I know about your... problems. And its a pity a smart mind like you to go to waste. So I'm offering you a job in my industries, where you will be able to pursue your own experiment and studies with a good pay and no strings attached.

 **Peter:** What do i have to do in return?

 **Tony:** Nothing if you don't want to. If you want to help me though I would appreciate it.

 **Peter:** Help you with what?

 **Tony:** Well, I believe you have seen the recent news. About Avengers, Sokovia accords and bla bla bla.

 **Peter:** Yes I have. But what do you want me to do? I cant help you to make a better deal.

 **Tony:** I need you, to help me stop Captain. Not hurt him or anything, just make him look things better and stop running.

 **Peter:** Hahahaha. And why do you think he will listen to me.. or you?

 **Tony:** He isn't. That's why I'm making a team to stop him and any everyone else he might approach. For their own safety.

 **Peter:** So there's more people involved than just you and me?

 **Tony:** Ow Peter... I'm just getting started.

After dealing with Peter, Tony heads out to Brooklyn for his second target. Patricia Walker, aka Hellcat. Hellcat was more eager to help Tony in his quest, since her morals where always on the path of helping people. She signed up almost immediately.

In a shady warehouse, somewhere in North America, Steven, is waiting for his contact.

 **Steven:** Hello Clint. Nice to see you again. Hows the family, all good?

 **Clint:** Everything was fine until you guys brought all this havoc.

 **Steven:** I'm sorry to drag you into this. But we are out of options.

 **Clint:** It's ok really. I just finished renovating the kitchen and started to feel bored anyway.

 **Steven:** Heh, i knew you wouldn't be able to stay put for a long time. Anyway you know the stakes?

 **Clint:** Yeah. Just because I'm away, doesn't mean I don't keep track of what's going on.

 **Steven:** Good, sooo... what do you think?

 **Clint:** To be honest... drama queens...

 **Steven:** What?

 **Clint:** Too much drama.

 **Steven:** I know everything blew out of proportion.

 **Clint:** Anyway, I will help you out, as I said. I also took the liberty of inviting an old friend if you don't mind.

 **Steven:** Sure, the more the merrier.

 **Clint:** Steven this is Carol, Carol, this is Steven.

 **Carol:** Nice to meet you, Captain.

 **Steven:** Nice to meet you too, Captain.

"Carol and Steven wink at each other"

 **Clint:** You know each other?

 **Carol:** You can say that.

 **Steven:** Anyway let's stay focused on the present.

 **Clint:** Right, so where to?

 **Steven:** Time to regroup with the rest. From there on, we will see...

Tony, Peter, Patricia and James regroup in LA and await for Natalia to get back.

 **Tony:** Ok, only one missing now is Natalia. She already called me. She'll be here soon.

 **Peter:** So this is everyone? Nice to meet you all. Uhmm... Patsy? Is that you?

 **Patricia:** Ugh. Where did you find this kid?

 **Tony:** Its ok, he's Spiderman,

 **Patricia:** This... 16 years old is... Spiderman?

 **Peter:** Hey... I'm 19.

 **Patricia:** Whatever.

 **James:** So where is Natalia, anyway?

 **Natalia:** Right here.

"Natalia enters with another woman"

 **Tony:** Glad you could join us. Where is Bruce? Also who is she?

 **Natalia:** I told you. Bruce wont be found unless he wants to. As for her... She's the next best thing, if not better.

 **Jennifer:** My name is Jennifer Walters, Bruce Banner is my cousin.

 **Tony:** Oh, so you have information about Bruce?

 **Jennifer:** Not really, no. Listen, you want Bruce or Hulk?

 **Tony:** Isn't Bruce and Hulk, the same thing? Because that's how it was last time I checked.

 **Jennifer:** There is only 1 Bruce. But not 1 Hulk.

 **Tony:** Uhmmm... what?

 **Natalia:** Bruce saved Jennifers life when she was shot by Trask, by giving her a transfusion of his own blood. After that he fled and Trask tried to kill her again with gamma radiation.

 **Jennifer:** That and the fact that I had Bruce blood in me at that time, transformed me into a Hulk too. A She-Hulk if you prefer. Same powers as Bruce. Although I control my powers better than Bruce.

 **Tony:** Wow! You weren't kidding Natalia. That is better.

 **Peter:** Sooo... she transforms into a mean, green, big, macho man like Hulk?

 **Patricia:** Ugh... She just said She-Hulk.

 **Peter:** Macho... woman?

 **Natalia:** More or less.

 **Peter:** I definitely want to see that.

 **Jennifer:** Sure if it makes you feel better.

 **Tony:** Not now. We have other matters to attend too

 **Peter:** Oh man...

 **James:** Relax Peter. You will see her soon enough.

 **Patricia:** Whatever.

 **Natalia:** Ok now what?

 **Tony:** Now we wait.

 **James:** Wait for what?

 **Tony:** For them to make the first move.

Back in the Avengers Mansion in NY, Vision is keeping an eye on Wanda, unaware that Wanda, had heard the whole conversation and is currently looking for a way to get out and join Steven and the rest. Tonys actions had left a bad effect on her. Treating her like a child, not trusting her and trying to keep her locked up. So she tries to find someone that can help her escape. Not having any way to communicate she walks up and down the room thinking of a way to escape. She catches a glimpse of a figure from her window as she walks up and down the room. There is someone outside in the garden meditating. Moondragon. Although its to risky to shout to her, she can still use her hex spheres to try and communicate. Wanda creates a hex sphere around a small bush and lights in on fire to distract Heather. Seeing the burning bush has no success on breaking Heathers concentration, Wanda creates a small explosion inside the sphere, just enough to distract Heather but not to big to get caught by Visions superhuman senses. Heather breaks her meditation and communicates telepathically with Wanda.

 **Heather:** Any particular reason you broke my meditation?

 **Wanda:** I need your help.

 **Heather:** I don't get involved with everything that's happening you know. That's why I'm mostly meditating in peace. Alone!

 **Wanda:** I know, and I wouldn't bother you if I had any other choice.

 **Heather:** "Sigh". What do you want?

 **Wanda:** Tony is keeping me locked up in here and has Vision watch over me like a guard dog.

 **Heather:** Well, he probably just wants what's best for you and that is not to get involved.

 **Wanda:** But that's not his decision to make or yours, is it? I can decide for myself.

 **Heather:** That's true but what do you want me to do?

 **Wanda:** I want you to help me escape and reach Steven. He fights for a good cause. If we agreed on everything they tell us to, then we are nothing more than puppets. Puppets only they will control when and however they want.

 **Heather:** I see. But that doesn't affect me whatsoever.

 **Wanda:** You think after the chain the Avengers they are gonna stop? They wont stop until every mutant, superhero or special human is under their control. Even those who keep to themselves will be hunted down later on to assure their "cooperation".

 **Heather:** -

 **Wanda:** What?

 **Heather:** I'm thinking.

 **Wanda:** Think faster.

 **Heather:** I can get you out, that's not a problem. The problem is finding Steven.

 **Wanda:** Lets get out of here and worry later.

 **Heather:** It doesn't work like that. We need someone who can travel fast and scout large areas faster. Getting out is only the first step. If we can't find Steven, how long do you think it will take Tony to find us?

 **Wanda:** Ok, so what do we do? Who can help us?

 **Heather:** I know someone. It will take me a while to reach out to her. And after that she must find Steven first so that we will be able to go there directly after getting you out.

 **Wanda:** She? Who is she?

 **Heather:** Mantis.

 **Wanda:** And what will I do in the meantime?

 **Heather:** Just stay put and don't let Vision, get suspicious.

Heather used her telepathic abilities to scout for Mantis, who normally meditates and astral projects herself around the world. Mantis astral projection helps her travel fast and scout the globe. Some hours later she finds Stevens hideout and start securing a safe meeting place for her and Heather with Wanda before getting to Steven. After Heather got the green light from Mantis she puts her plan in motion. She must trick Vision, for a short time using every trick she has. Using mental illusions and erasing some specific memories to confuse him more, she succeeds in giving Wanda a small window of opportunity to escape. Once Wanda is out, they travel to the meeting place with Mantis and all together join forces with Steven, who is more that happy to accept more allies.

After some time, Vision realizes what's going on and tries to get Wanda back. He requests the help of Janet (Wasp) to cover more ground and search faster. Not succeeding in finding Wanda, both of them fly to LA to inform Tony of the recent developments and agree to join them. Janet persuaded by Tony and Vision only in order to find and protect the woman he loves, from harming herself and/or others.

The teams are set, hype is building up, each side thinks they are doing the right thing and everyone is waiting for the first encounter. It's just a matter of time for things to start escalating. Both sides don't want to really hurt the other, so they are trying to find more peaceful ways to resolve matters.

Only time will tell what's gonna happen next...

Thank you for making time to read the whole intro. From the next chapter on, the story will become more erotic involved ;)

Also I wont post any more notes so it will be just story telling.

Teams if you skipped the intro or, I confused you somewhere, or just to memorize who is with whom.

 **Team Iron**

 **1 Iron Man** (Tony Stark)

 **2 War Machine** (James Rhodes)

 **3 Spiderman** (Peter Parker)

 **4 Vision** (-)

 **5 Black Widow** (Natalia Alianovna Romanova)

 **6 Wasp** (Janet van Dyne)

 **7 She Hulk** (Jennifer Walters)

 **8 Hellcat** (Patricia "Patsy" Walker)

 **Team Captain**

 **1 Captain America** (Steven Rogers)

 **2 Winder Soldier** (James Buchanan Barnes "Bucky")

 **3 Falcon** (Sam Wilson)

 **4 Hawkeye** (Clinton "Clint" Barton)

 **5 Captain Marvel** (Carol Danvers)

 **6 Scarlet Witch** (Wanda Maximoff)

 **7** **Mantis** (-)

 **8 Moondragon** (Heather Douglas)


End file.
